


Turbulence

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Piper are on a flight to see Piper's dad when turbulence hits. Jason learns Piper isn't as okay with flying as he thought she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short drabble based on a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr. Basically some short thing I wrote at midnight the day before the second day of school when I should definitely be asleep. Enjoy!

"This is your captain speaking, could everyone please remain in their seats. We are about to experience some minor turbulence."

Fuck.  
Fuck fuck fuck.

Here Piper was, on a plane from Long Island to California and all she wanted was prepare her speech for when Jason met her dad. She didn't even want to go on this stupid trip but Jason, being the annoying gentleman he was, insisted on meeting the famous Tristan McLean. 

They'd been dating for months. They went on quests and had defeated the freaking Earth yet here she was, losing her cool over her father meeting her boyfriend. 

"You okay?" Jason looked over at her, obviously stressed. And she did not do well with planes. She was anxious enough without the sky trying to shake the plane into the ground.

"Yeah," she answered cautiously, "Just, not so great with planes and flying and stuff." 

Jason's eyebrows scrunched, "You've flown with me a billion times," he questioned. 

"That's different," Piper started, "That's you holding me. You aren't going to let me fall." She started feeling all gooey, her mother would enjoy this, but she is not one for sappy declarations of love. "I know I can trust you to hold me up." 

Jason's ears went pink. 

"This metal contraption of death is a different story. It's unnatural. Hell, your dad probably tries to push all of these out of the sky. I would say he's behind this right now if it weren't for you being on the plane." Piper quickly added this to her statement, not wanting to sound gushy or anything. 

Instead of responding Jason just grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He reached over and gently pecked her cheek. 

Now it was Piper's turn to go pink. 

"Should I pray to my father to stop the turbulence?" Jason offered. 

"Can we sacrifice this crappy airplane food too?" 

This time Piper reached over and, just barely touching, kissed his temple. 

"I love you," Ever since they first said it a few weeks ago, Jason wouldn't stop, giving her little reminders of his admiration constantly. 

"I love you too." And just like that, the plane stopped shaking and Piper looked up to see the seatbelt light had been turned off.

Piper cried out a sigh of relief. It was over. She wasn't going to die a painful, fiery death with an airplane crashing into some small Midwestern town. 

"My dad may be terrible, but he comes through sometimes," Jason joked. Piper laughed, and then started cackling. She didn't care how ridiculously lame his joke was because what else mattered other than that they were okay and so was the plane? 

"Yeah, well, let's just hope my dad likes us as much as yours." 

"Your dad will love me. Trust me I've got a thing with parents. They always think I'm a good influence."

"Well," Piper began, "I hope so. How many hours left anyway?"

"Two. Maybe three."

Piper sighed, both of relief and frustration. She had a couple more hours until she had to see her dad, but she had to spend those couple hours on the death plane. 

"Smooth ride," she said, partially to herself and partially to Jason, "Let's hope for a smooth ride." 

He grabbed her hand and delicately pecked it. Piper turned to look out the window into the infinite sky. The couple looked at the heavens, and flew their way through the atmosphere. Safe, with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wish I developed more on the prompt, I fell asleep a tiny bit into writing and when I woke up I could not remember what I had thought of and just quickly wrote someone small. Hope you liked! And if you did please leave kudos or a comment to show your feedback!


End file.
